


儿童节快乐

by kuma304



Category: kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma304/pseuds/kuma304





	儿童节快乐

横山裕顶着黑眼圈把自己摔进家门，今天又是加班到最后一趟电车，还被垃圾上司推卸责任，不得不进行方案B的补救。

如果从站台上跳下去，就什么都不用面对了，好像很轻松。

努力克服这个念头，横山裕终于到家了。他打开门，是一个穿着水手服的漂亮孩子坐在沙发上等他。

【是梦吗？】

横山裕恍恍惚惚地被那个孩子拉着坐到沙发上。

【你是给我的奖励吗？】

hina

真可爱的名字

hina抓起横山裕的手在自己头上摸摸，然后露出很满足的微笑。然后渐渐用脸去蹭他的手，讨好地看着横山裕的表情。

横山裕似乎呆住了，不知道该怎么反应。

hina跨坐在横山裕的大腿上，很轻，孩子的热量透过布料传递给横山裕，他突然一下清醒，这个孩子好温暖。

hina抓着他的手越来越过分，让他从后背摸到前胸，hina的胸脯小小软软的，横山裕一时间心猿意马，下一刻，hina就实现了他从衣服里摸上去的想法，仿佛是读到了他的欲望一样。

细嫩的皮肤，好像天鹅绒一样。也许是因为还没有发育，只能摸到小小的乳头，不过摸到的瞬间，主导者反而颤抖了一下，眨着眼睛望向横山裕。

 

 

【可以吗】

可以哦

 

hina顺从的像个性爱娃娃，低头吞吐起横山裕的阴茎，他好像很懂横山裕，哪个地方舒服他就会着重去舔弄。

很快的，横山裕在他的喉咙深处释放出大量的精液，一部分咽下去了，多的就顺着hina的嘴巴滴下来，他张开嘴给横山裕看他的东西，然后咽了下去。

hina被横山裕抱到自己腿上，才发现他的小裙子早就被什么给顶起来了，深色水手服不是那么明显。

【hina是个男孩】

【hina真色】

横山裕把手伸进hina裙子里面时，发现里面并没有任何的布料。

这孩子什么内衣都没有穿。

hina似乎有些害羞，自己抓着横山裕的阴茎就要往下坐了。

【你自己扩张过了吗】

【乖孩子】

横山裕的尺寸对hina来说还是有些吃力的，不过进了个头，hina就不愿意再往下了，可他又不让横山裕拔出来。

横山裕感觉到里面又热又紧，又湿漉漉的，又是hina的，他简直太煎熬了，他想全部进去。

hina似乎把心一横，几乎全吃进去了，他漂亮的眼睛里蓄了泪，他望着横山裕，让他别动。

可是这么动情的眼神，谁看了不着迷不疯狂呢？横山裕顶弄起来，他要看这孩子更意乱情迷的模样，他被hina迷得神魂颠倒无可救药了。

横山裕亲吻着hina，让他几乎喘不过气，他爱这种掌控的感觉，他戳弄hina的口腔的时候，hina会不自觉地收缩起来，这让他觉得很有意思。

hina的前列腺很浅，横山裕无论怎么动，都在不断地刺激着敏感点，没多久，hina就尖叫着射在了裙子里，趴在横山裕胸口气喘吁吁。晕晕乎乎地承受着横山裕没有章法的抽插。

横山裕还没有射，他不着急。他在等hina的状态，高潮的余韵结束前他都不会乱来。下一轮他们会一起呢。


End file.
